Je t'aime
by scummerz
Summary: A story about two strangers named Natasha Sanders and Heath Slater who are complete opposites. Yet, they meet and fall in love unexpectedly.
1. Chapter 1

**[Natasha]  
**

I looked out of the car window watching trees after trees passing by in a blur. Sigh, I thought to myself. Why in the world are we moving to California? What's so good there? I loved staying back at my old place! Kansas was great! My school was great. Friends were great. Life was.. Just great. It's a small town but it was enough for me.

"Are you alright, dear?" Sheamus, my Dad, asked feeling concerned.

"Yeah, yeah.." I mumbled and rolled over in my seat watching my little sister, Ashley, fall asleep. She looks like an angel. Ashley and I are not the closest sisters that anyone could find, but we held a special bond. She's my baby sister and I loved her a lot. She's only 7 so I had to pamper her a lot at times. I didn't have anyone else in my family except for Ashley and my Dad. My parents divorced a few years ago so Sheamus had to take up both roles of being a Mum and a Dad. He's the sweetest Dad ever. He tries his best to make his two little girls happy. So when he's being offered a major job in California, I tried to make him happy back by agreeing that we should move to Cali. Deep down, I was very upset. But I had to do it for Sheamus. After all that he's sacrificed for the family, I should do the same.

I sighed and turned on my Ipod and the first song that played was, "My life would suck without you." Yeah, my life would sick without you, Kansas. IT WOULD REALLY SUCK.

**[Heath]  
**

Urghhhhhhhh. What the hell is that sound?.. What time is it now? What, 2pm already?.. Jeez!..  
I shouldn't have gone partying last night. The boys dragged me to go. I wasn't into partying but they were. And they party like there's no tomorrow! There were lots of drinking and lots of girls.. But man, this headache isn't doing me any good. Shouldn't have drank so much..

I rubbed my eyes and looked out the window. There was a black van parking in next to the Slater's house. Whoa, this must be the new neighbours. I better check them out.

I ran down the stairs and almost crashed into Evan, my nerdy little brother.

"Get out of the way, punk!" I shoved Evan aside and headed out the door.

The black van just parked nicely in the driveway and the new neighbours were stepping out of the car. It was a family of three. A tall, extremely fair man (wow, how come his skin is pasty white?), a young red-haired girl no older than the age of 8 and finally.. The most beautiful girl I've ever seen.

**[Natasha]  
**

I stepped out of the car and surveyed my new house. Wow, this house is amazing! It looks so much bigger than my previous house. And I haven't even stepped inside! I'm actually impressed. Sheamus looked at me closely.

"Sooooo.. I'm guessing you like it, honey? I tried my best to find the perfect house for our family."

"It's `ayte," I shrugged. But it's more than `ayte. It's whoaaaaaaaaaa.

I surveyed around and look at my neighbour's house. Their house is pretty nice too. Then I saw someone standing outside the door staring right at me.. Wait, why is he staring at me?

Dad saw where I was looking at and went over to the neighbors' house.

"Oh, hi there! We're the Sanders! We just moved in.. And yeah, we just wanted to say hello. Where are your parents, boy?" Sheamus smiled at Heath introducing himself.

Heath nodded. "Uh okay.. Hold on.. Mom? Moooooooooom!.. Here she is."

"Why, hello! You must be the new neighbours. How nice to meet all of you!" Heath's mom came out with Evan and beamed at all of us. "We're the Slaters. I am Andrea, this is my son Heath and his younger brother, Evan. My husband is working but I'm sure he'd love to meet you!"

Sheamus grinned back. "I'm Sheamus, and here are my daughters, Ashley and Natasha." He said pointing to each of us.

**[Heath]  
**

Natasha. So that's her name. That's a very pretty name. She was wearing a black skirt with a cute pink top. Her long black her glistened in the sun and she had amazing brown eyes. Wow.. Am I actually falling for this girl? She looks so pretty and I look like.. OH CRAP! I LOOK LIKE I JUST GOT UP FROM BED!

I quickly tried to flatten my hair and Natasha caught me doing it. She raised her eyebrows at me and I quickly looked away.

"… Hahah of course! Do come for dinner anytime! Nice meeting all of you again!" Mom ended the conversation and all of us went inside to our houses.

Mom looked at me from head to toe and shaked her head, "Can you shower and tidy up yourself? You look like a mess. And where were you last night? Why did you come home late? Why can't you be more like Evan! He's responsible and…."

I quickly trudged up the stairs as fast as possible to my bedroom and shut the door to drown my Mom's noise. God, can I have a little peace in this house? I walked up to my mirror and stared at myself. Well, Mom is right though, I thought to myself. I'm a mess. And my breath smells of alchohol. Urgh, okay time to wash up.

**[Natasha]  
**

"Here we are, Mackinley High School! Ready for school?" Sheamus asked me.

I groaned. How can I be ready? I dread the thought of making new friends again. What if no one liked me? I couldn't sleep last night thinking about it. Sheamus sensed the look of concern on my face.

" Aww sweetie, don't worry. You're going to have a terrific first day of school. You'll make friends in no time.. But if they're boys, stay away from them!" Sheamus said with a chuckle.

"Daddy!" I laughed. I hugged him tightly and gave him a peck on the cheek. I got out of the car and watched Sheamus drove away.

I took a deep breath. Okay I can do this, I mumbled to myself. I started walking up the hallway and talked softly to myself. Come on, it's only high school right? Making friends wouldn't be that hard right? It's not as if I'm going to wrestle a bunch of huge wrestlers or anything.. It's just high school. Normal teenagers like me. I can do this. I can SO do this. I can definitely -

OWWWWWW MY FOOT! OWWWWWWWWWW!

A very tall, muscular boy who's almost 6 foot tall just ran straight into me and knocked me down. I yelled in pain while he yelled in anger.

"BLOODY HELL, ARE YOU BLIND? WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING YOU FREAK!" He bellowed at me.

"How dare you! You ran straight into me and bam! Look what you've done!" I pointed to my ankle and clutched it. Wow, it's really painful..

"That's what you get for being a clumsy freak. I hope it hurts a lot!" He snickered and walked away.

**[Natasha]  
**

"Hey, are you okay?" A soft voice spoke to me.

I looked up. A girl with long hair held her hand out to help me stand up. "I'm pretty sure all the bones in my body are broken now thanks to that douche bag." I said with a smile.

She giggled. "You must be the new girl. That douche bag is Wade Barrett. The most popular guy in school.. And the most obnoxious one too! A total jerk, parties a lot, drinks a lot, always hang out with the stupid Nexus." She rolled her eyes. "Anyway, I'm Rosalie. Just call me Rose." She smiled kindly and extended her hand.

"Cool, I'm Natasha. Nat for short." I shook her hand.

"Hey look, the bell's gonna ring any time soon. I gotta go to Chemistry class or else Mr Randy Orton is gonna kill me. It's like the third time that I'm late."

Mr Randy Orton, why did that name sound so familiar? I rummaged my backpack and took out my timetable. Oh that's right, he's my Chem teacher. Wait.. This means.. Yes! I'm in the same class as Rose!

"Omg! Me too! Look, I'm in the same class as you!" I excitedly shoved the timetable into Rose's hand. I watched as her eyes gleamed with excitement. We both high-fived and laughed. Rose is really cool, I thought in my head and chuckled as she gushed on about how cute and hunky Mr Orton was. "You have to see him! You will melt! He's like the hottest teacher alive! Oh Mr Orton.. I wish WE had Chemistry!"

As we head to class, I finally saw the Mr Orton that Rose described. She's not joking. Mr Randy is very attractive. I looked to my left to see Rose looking at him with lovey dovey eyes. I couldn't help but laugh. This day is not so bad after all. Even though that douche bag Wade practically embarrassed me in the hallway, it was still thanks to him that I met Rose. But of course, it's only 2pm.. Anything can happen later on.

**[Heath]  
**

"Dude, check out Vanessa.. Is she smoking hot today or what?' Justin nudged and whispered to me.

"Huh.. What? .. Oh yea yea.." I barely looked at Ashley. My eyes were closing. I had to summon every ounce of effort I have to keep my eyelids from closing. But.. I'm just too.. Yawn.. Algebra is.. Bo.. Booooring.. Zzzzzz..

"Heath? HEATH!"

"Wh-what?" My eyes snapped open. Shit, I was drooling! I took my sleeve and wipe the side of my mouth. The whole class burst into laughter. Oh great, I'm the joker of the day. I didn't even know that my teacher called me. Damn! I should really start sleeping early these days! And why must Algebra be so boring? I looked at the clock. Just five more minutes until recess. Argh! Time, move faster! Three more minutes.. One more minute.. KRRRIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG!

YES! FINALLY! The bell rang! I quickly packed my bag and rushed out of the class and went over to the cafeteria. I leaned at the door and folded my arms, trying to look cool while waiting for my bros. Soon after, the five members of Nexus came and we all went inside to the cafeteria.

"Hmm.. I smell pizza today! Alright! Cmon man, I'm starving!" I dragged all the members of the Nexus to the queuing line.

"Heath you idiot, why are we even queuing? We're the Nexus. We don't queue! We cut the queue!" Wade pushed me aside and walked to the front of the line.

"Hey! Get back in line and be fair!" A familiar voice said loudly.

I walked up to the front of the line and gasped. It's her.. It's Natasha!

**[Natasha]  
**

Argh, it's that douche bag. And.. Isn't that my neighbor? What was his name again? Cliff? Teeth?.. Oh that's right! Heath! I didn't know he goes to school here. But hmm, his hair sure looks better today. Finally he combs it.

"Oh it's you again! The clumsy freak. Aw did you just make a new friend?" He said pointing to Rose. "Is she a freak like you too? "

"Shut up!" Rose said fiercely. Wade just laughed in amusement.

"So freak, how's your ankle? Still hurts, no? Want me to hurt it for you even more?" Wade said, curling his mouth into a sly grin.

"Back off man, Nat didn't do anything." Heath pushed Wade by the chest lightly. "We'll just get in line and leave the girls alone."

Wade, Rose and I had the same expression on – In utter shock. Did Heath just try to protect me? And how did he even know Wade? Are they good friends or something?

"What? Are you telling me to back off? And why are you defending her? Do you even know this freak?"  
Wade demanded the answer out of Heath. "Urgh. Forget it. Cmon Nexus! Let's get out of here!" And with that, Nexus stormed off. But as they almost reached the door, Heath turned around and looked at me. Our eyes met for a second. I blushed and look away and Heath walked off.

Hold on.. Did I just blush?


	2. Chapter 2

**[Natasha]  
**

"JERKS! Can you believe them? Sheesh!.." Rose kept complaining and grumbling about them as we carried our food trays back to our table. I just kept nodding my head but I was barely listening. I couldn't stop wondering why Heath tried to 'protect' me.. And I'm dying to know more about him and the Nexus. But I can't just ask her about them, she might suspect something. I couldn't take it any longer so I just blurted it out.

"So umm.. No particular reason for asking.. But could you tell me more about Heath?"

Rose raises her eyebrows. "Why the sudden interest?"

"Oh not just Heath, I just want to know more about the Nexus. You know.. So I could avoid all the jerks next time I see them." I quickly covered up.

Rose began munching on her carrots and took her time to chew. I looked at her as she finally swallowed it down and began to talk. "Well okay, the Nexus are the most annoying bunch of jerks you'll ever meet.. As if you don't know that. So anyway, there are five of them – Skip, Otunga, Justin, Heath and Wade. But Wade is like the annoying leader or something."

Rose continued, "As annoying as they are, they happen to be the most popular guys in school. Every girl wants to date them. Every guy wants to be them!" she rolled her eyes. "And they always stick with each other. They're like brothers. They even have their own motto – You're either next us or you're against us. That's why they're called the Nexus."

"Well, they don't sound too bad.." I said slowly.

"Are you kidding me? Did you forget what Wade did to you just now? Oh and don't be fooled by Heath! Trust me girl, they're nothing but bad influence! They bully everyone at school. They make sure no one gets in the way. They're into clubbing, drinking, smoking, flirting with girls.."

I nodded slowly, trying to absorb everything. Part of me did not want to believe everything that she said.. Sure, Wade seems like the biggest douche bag I've ever known but Heath?.. How can he be a jerk that is into clubbing and all when he seems kind of nice? I mean, he did try to protect me.. Or maybe it is just for show.. Argh Rose is probably right. How stupid am I to even think for a second that Heath is nice! Come on, who am I trying to kid? All of them are just dumb jerks! I should have never fall for that..

"Nat? Earth to Nat! Are you even listening to me? We got to go! Bell is about to ring" Rose snapped.

"Uh yeah, yeah okay.." I answered quickly and walked to class with her, trying to forget about the dumb Nexus.

**[Heath]  
**

"Dude, what's up? No pretty girl that catches your eye tonight?" Wade laughs and punches Heath's arm playfully.

"Haha.. Err yeah.." Heath sighs and sips his Vodka.

I watched as the rest of the Nexus hits the dancefloor grinding with some random chick. I just want to go home and sleep. Damn, it's almost 3am now? I'm freaking tired! I looked around and saw a hot blonde girl in a mini dress looking right at my way and twirling her hair playfully. I gave a small smile and looked away. I'm in no mood for flirting tonight. This is so weird.. But I can't get Nat out of my mind. The more I think about her, the more I think I like her.. It's driving me crazy! But I don't even know if I _really_ like her.. But why can't I get her out of my mind?

"Hahaha.. WHOOPS! I just spilled my drink! Hahahahah.." Justin laughed at himself and started losing balance as he walks towards me. I helped him up to his seat and watch as he says even more stupid things. Ah great, all my bros are getting drunk. That's it. Time to get Nexus out of here.

I pulled Wade aside but he clearly seems to be drunk too. "No no let's stay here! Don't be a sucker man.. Come, have another drink!" I pushed his glass away as he offered me another Vodka. Argh okay that's it! They can party all they want! I'm heading straight home!

I went outside of the club and tried to get a cab. When I finally did, I crawled inside the cab and let my head rest on the seat. Sigh.. I wonder if Nat is asleep. I bet she's sleeping like a baby..

**[Natasha]  
**

I pressed snooze on my alarm clock and roll over in my bed. I yawned and open my windows to let the sun stream in. I looked over at Heath's window and I could see his bed from here. He seems to be sleeping with his mouth wide open. I bet he went clubbing again last night. There was no one in his room when I looked over at his window last night. Now that I think about it.. Why did I even look at his window? Pfft, it's not as if I care where he is..

I trudged down the stairs and was greeted by a delicious smell of pancakes.

"Mhmmmm! Those smell so good, Daddy!" I smiled and went over to the kitchen counter to get a plate from Sheamus.

"Smell good? Wait till you taste them! You'll be begging for more!" Sheamus laughed and pat my head. "Where's Ashley? Would you call your little sister for me, honey?"

"Sure Dad," I answered. "Ashhhhhhhh? ASHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Come down here now! Dad made his famous pancakes! I'm gonna finish them all if you don't come down here right now!"

Ashley ran down the stairs and gave a sigh of relief to see that there are still enough pancakes for her. I laughed and ruffled her hair. She's just so precious! I knew she love pancakes so much, so that's the only way to get her to come down from her room in a flash.

"Nat, are you going anywhere today?" Ash asked me with her mouth full of pancake and honey.

I shook my head. "No, what's up?"

"Could you take me to the park today?" She asked sweetly.

"Of course!" I smiled. With an angelic voice like that, how could I say no? "I need to get my homework done for a bit, so we'll go in the afternoon? Is that okay?"

She nod excitedly and her pigtails bounced in excitement too. Aww, isn't she the cutest? I'll do anything for my little baby sister. Plus, it's such a beautiful day today! I need a breather. Taking a walk in the park is a good idea for me to spend time with her.

**[Heath]  
**

Man, it's already afternoon! I planned to go jogging in the morning.. But looks like going back home late from the club last night wasn't such a great idea. Oh well, at least I'm up and getting going! I went over to the kitchen to get some juice.

"I'm not surprised that you just woke up not long ago. Where are you going now?" Mum asked and frowned at me.

"Sorry Mumsy, got caught up with the boys last night. Just going for a jog in the park!" I answered.

"Oh that's wonderful! Take Evan along with you then!"

I groaned. Argh I hate taking little Evan out. He always insist on going to the playground and I have to play with him. What does he think I am? A six year old kid?

"Mummmmmmmmmmm! Not again! Next time okay? I just wanna go jogging alone today. Okay bye Mum, I'm going out now.."

I grabbed my running shoes and my Ipod and sit at the sidewalk to put on my shoes. I looked over at Nat's house and was surprised to see two girls standing at the door putting on their shoes too.

Whoa. Isn't that Nat and her little sister?

**[Natasha]**

"Nat! Hey Nat! Over here!" Somebody was calling me. I turned around and.. Oh man! It's Heath! Argh, what's he doing outside sitting at the sidewalk? Is he going out too?

I waved back and he gestured me to come over to him. I sighed and pulled Ashley along with me towards him. Okay keep calm, I thought in my mind. Just a quick hello and done. No need for long conversations. Ash and I will be going to the park and Heath will be going to wherever he's going..

"Hey! Nice to see you!" He flashed a big smile and flipped his hair. Wow, his hair looks great. "So where are you going with this cute little pumpkin?" He smiled at Ashley. Ashley giggled and covered her mouth in embarrassment.

So what now? He's flirting with a 7 year old kid? I rolled my eyes and answered him, "Yeah just taking Ash to the park. Well we better get going then! See ya!" I grabbed hold of Ash's hand and started to walk away when he stopped me.

"Cool! Me too! I'm just going for a jog.. I'll go with you girls!" He looks down at Ashley and thought for a moment. "Hey I've got a great idea.. I'll bring my lil bro along too so he can play with Ash. Do you wanna play with Evan? He's a great kid and he loves to play the see-saw! So what do you say Ash?" He smiled sweetly at Ash and she jumped for joy.

"Yesssssssssss! I wanna play with Evan! I love the playground too!" Ash squealed in excitement.

"Sound like a plan!" Heath glanced at me and grin.

Oh no no NOOOOO! This is not what I planned in my mind! Am I actually going to the park.. With Heath? This was supposed to be a sisters day out! Not with Heath!


	3. Chapter 3

**[Heath]**

"Okay hold on girls, I'll go call lil Evan. Be back in a flash!" I dashed inside my house and called out Evan. Mum came out of the kitchen looking puzzled.

"I thought you're going jogging? Why you're calling Evan?"

"Long story.. Let's just say I'm a good bro today and decided to take lil Evan out with me.. EVAAAAAAAAN! COME DOWN HERE BRO!" I called out to Evan.

Mum looked more confused than ever but just shrugged it off and went inside the kitchen. Evan came down the stairs.

"Okay! So listen, you wanna go to the park with me? Nat and her sister, Ashley will be following too. You can play with Ash at the playground."

He nodded excitedly and I smiled. This is perfect. Heath, you're a genius! I thought in my head and smiled to myself. Evan will be with Ashley. I will be with Nat. I've been waiting to talk to her since forever! Now it's my chance!

**[Natasha]**

"Okay Evan, be nice to Ash. You guys have fun now." Heath smiled sweetly at both Ash and Evan. I watched as the pair of them ran to the swing.

I sighed and sat on the bench along with Heath. I can't believe I actually agreed to his idea of going to the park together! Well, I'm only doing this for Ash.. She seemed happy to have a friend to play with at the playground. I watched as the kids was happily playing with the swing while Heath was.. Watching me? I don't know if it's just me imagining things.. But Heath is staring at me with a goofy look on his face. And he has been doing it the entire time as we walked to the park! Argh why does he keep looking at me like that? Did I get something stuck on my teeth or something? Is my hair messy? Or.. Oh my gosh.. Do I have pimple?

"You look really cute today," Heath finally spoke.

I looked away in embarrassment and felt myself turning red. Oh crap. Is that why he was staring at me? Okay Nat, don't blush.. Don't blush.. Please don't blush.. My cheeks turn red so easily when I do that. It's really embarrassing!

"Aw Nat, you're blushing!" Heath started teasing me.

"NOOOOO I'm not!" I punched his arm playfully and he laughed.

He leaned forward and asked, "So tell me, why did you moved to Cali?"

I sighed and told him the whole story about Sheamus getting a new job and how much I hated moving here.. I actually got comfortable talking to him. He is a _very _good listener. He seems to be nodding at everything I said.. It's as if he understood what I'm going through. Maybe that's why it's so easy to talk to him, I thought. He nodded sympathetically at me.

"Aw that's gotta suck," He finally responded. "But you know what, life goes on and –"

'NATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!"

My heart jumped. That voice sounded like.. Ashley! I turned around and saw Ash crying near the slide area, holding her arm. Oh my god.. Why is she holding her arm like that? Don't tell me.. She's injured?  
A million thoughts raced to my mind as Heath and I quickly ran to the slide area. I gasped in horror as I saw her crying uncontrollably.

"There there.. Stop crying Ash.. Come here.." Heath hugged Ash tightly as she sobbed softly on his shoulder. There was a small cut on her arm. I sighed in relief. Thank goodness it's just a small cut. I wouldn't forgive myself if anything serious happened to her. She's my little baby sister!

I turned to Evan, "What happened? Why did Ash have a small cut on her arm?"

Evan looked down and fidgeted with his fingers, "Umm.. We were playing catch. She ran too fast and fell down.."

Heath wiped the tears off Ash's face and whispered to her softly, "Don't worry okay? You are going to be just fine. You're a strong girl, aren't you Ash? Strong girls don't cry.." Heath kissed the small cut on her arm. "There, I kissed your boo-boo. Now the pain is going to be gone!"

Ash gave a small smile. "Are you sure?"

"Of course! I'm Superman Heath! I can do anything!" Heath winked at Ashley and she giggled.

I can't help but smile to myself seeing the sight of them both. Heath was being so sweet to Ash! He makes such a good brother! I watched as he continued to calm her down and tried to make her smile. Ash seems so comfortable around him and she stopped crying the minute Heath carried her in his arms. I'm actually amazed. He turned on his charm so quickly and Ash felt so much better already. Aww.. I didn't know Heath was so good with kids..

"Tell you what, Ash.. I'm gonna take you out for ice-cream just to make you feel better! What do you say?"

"ICE-CREAMMMMMMMMM! I WANT ICE-CREAM!" Her face brightened up as she exclaimed in excitement.

"But first, you have to ask your sister." Heath pointed at me.

Ashley turned around and made her cute puppy face at me. "Pleaseeeeeeeee Nat, can we go?"

Heath turned to me and pouted, "Yeah please Nat, can we go? Pweeeeeeeeeeash?" He tried to talk in a cutesy kind of voice which made me burst out laughing. I nodded my head and smiled at all of them. "I'm only going if Heath is treating.." I said in a sing-song voice which in turn made Heath laughed.

"Okay why not? Special treat for special people." He grinned at me and I grinned back.


	4. Chapter 4

**[Natasha]**

"So is this a habit of yours? Treating girls ice-cream?" I asked jokingly as I licked my chocolate ice-cream.

"Only the pretty ones like you." Heath teased.

I laughed and punched his arm playfully.

"Ouch.. Haha so is that a habit of yours too? Punching guys?" He joked.

"Only the jerks."

"Hey! I'm not a jerk! Jerks don't treat girls ice-cream, you know.." Heath said and pretended to look sad.

I chuckled in amusement. Heath, Ash, Evan and I are all at the mall now getting ice-cream treats. Ice-cream never tasted so good! Well, because it's free! I looked over at Ash and Evan. They were both having their own little 'who can lick ice-cream the fastest' competition. I watched them for a while and I noticed that Heath was staring at me again.. Okay so he thinks I'm cute, whatever.. But can he just quit doing that?

"You have a little ice-cream on your chin.." Heath pointed out.

"What?" I exclaimed in horror. Argh how embarrassing! I quickly grabbed a napkin and tried to wipe it off but I guess it's still there because Heath keeps on laughing at me now.

"You missed the spot.. Here, let me do it for you.."

He used his thumb and slowly wiped it off my chin. I felt a tingling sensation when his skin touched mine. I mumbled thanks and looked away quickly.. I had no idea why I felt this way.. Why did I feel a small thrill of excitement when he touched my chin?

**[Heath]**

"I really had a great time today. And so does Ash, right Ash?" Nat smiled and looked at Ash.

Ash nodded and beamed at me. "Thanks for making me feel better just now superman Heath! And thanks for the ice-cream too!"

I smiled back at her. "Superman says no problem!"

We just reached our houses and were standing at our sidewalks. Honestly, I didn't want to go home yet. I still want to spend time with Nat. I want to talk to Nat. I want to get to know her more. This time, it's for real.. I think I'm really falling for her.. Nat is a really special girl.. She's sweet, funny and cute.. And she blushes a lot which makes her even cuter!

"Hey Evan, why don't you head inside first?" I said to Evan hoping he gets the message.

Nat catches my eye and told the same thing to Ash. "Ash, you too. Why don't you go inside the house first?"

**[Natasha]**

I watched as Ash and Evan both head inside their own houses and here I am.. Standing alone with Heath. Honestly, I had a great day today.. No no, I had a fantastic one. I never expected to have so much fun with Heath! He's actually pretty funny and a nice person to talk to.. And I can't deny that the fact that he's super cute! Plus, he's extremely sweet to Ash. BONUS! Any guy that clicks well with kids sure impresses me..

"I'm surprised that you're good with kids.. Especially with Ash" I admitted to him.

He just shrugged. "I love kids and Evan is cool and all, but I've always wanted a little sister.. If I had a little sister, I'd take care of her and pamper her.. I'd bring her out all the time.. I'd even play dolls with her just to keep her happy. I would treat her just like a princess." He smiled.

"Aww! That's the sweetest thing I've ever heard.. And it's coming from a guy like you!" I laughed and shook my head in disbelief.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean? You don't think I can be a sweet brother, huh?"

"After seeing how sweet you can be to Ash.. Well, I now believe you are a sweet brother. I never knew you're so good with kids!"

"There are so many things you don't know about me, Nat." He says casually flipping his hair.

"Oh really? And what are the other things that I don't know?"

He smiled. "Well I can't just tell you! You have to go out with me again to find out yourself.."

I rolled my eyes and bite my lips to prevent myself from smiling. Did he just ask me out? The truth is that I'd be more than happy to go out with him again. But I have to play it cool.. Play a little hard to get.. I can't just say yes.. If he's going to ask me out again, he has to try harder!

**[Heath]  
**

BOOOOM! I jumped at the sound of thunder. I felt a drop of rain on my shoulder. I looked up.. Oh no, looks like it's about to rain. The sky is already filled with dark clouds. Nat looked up and started covering her head.

"Hey.. I guess I better go.. Today was.. Um.. Really fun.." Nat said hesitating for a while.

"Yeah.. So does that mean you will go out with me again?" I asked hopefully.

She chuckled and walked away. I stood there watching her as rain started to pour even harder. So is that a yes or no? I wondered.. She kept on walking.. If she turns around, I'll take the answer as a yes. If no.. Well.. It's a no..

Nat kept on walking.. Turn around Nat, turn around.. I silently hoped.

Turn around.. Now.. Now.. Turn around..

Nat was already at the foot of her house. She started searching for the keys in her pocket. She found it and opened the lock. My heart sank..

And right at that moment, she turned around and our eyes met. She gave a small smile and finally went inside her house, shutting the door. I stood rooted to the spot. My hair is now damped and my shirt is soaked in water as the rain poured harder.. But I didn't care! She turned around so the answer is a yes! I grinned to myself as I head inside the house.. I'm going to ask her out on a date!


	5. Chapter 5

**[Heath]  
**  
Nat held my hands and looked directly into my eyes. I gazed back into her brown eyes.. Her beautiful brown eyes that shines brighter than any star.

"I love you Heath." She whispered softly into my ears.

"I love you too.."

She smiled and closed her eyes. We both leaned closer and.. -

SLAAAAAAAAAAAM! I startled and woke up. What the hell? Mr Cole just slammed a huge book on my table and is now looking at me sternly. The whole class is laughing hysterically.

"HEATH! For the last time.. Stop sleeping in my History class or I'm giving you detention! "

I nodded my head, half-listening to him. I looked to my right to see Justin snickering at me. Man.. That was such a good dream. Nat almost kissed me! I can't believe that's just a dream.. Why did Mr Cole have to wake me up? Argh can't he at least wait 5 minutes later or something?

But I have to admit that it's hard to get Nat out of my head. I couldn't sleep the whole night because she's occupying my mind. It's driving me crazy.. I have never felt this way about a girl before.. She's all I could think about.. I wonder if she thinks about me too..

**[Natasha]**

I yawned loudly. Gosh, I am sooooooo tired! I had a hard time sleeping last night mainly because of Heath. Every time I close my eyes, he is all I see! My head keeps replaying back the whole scene at the park, at the mall, when he treated me ice-cream, when I was about to say goodbye to him and.. When he wiped ice-cream off my chin.. The whole night, it was only Heath that was on my mind! I wish I knew why.. Am I falling for him?

I closed my locker and started making my way to my next class, hugging my textbooks, notebook and my diary close to me. I looked at my watch. OH NO! I'm going to be late for Mr Randy Orton's class! I knew how agitated he can be when students arrive late for his lesson. I broke into a run and almost crashed into someone. I halt to a stop and accidentally dropped my books. That person dropped his books too. We both mumbled sorry and looked up..

"YOU!" I gasped in horror.

"You.. The little scumbag.." Wade Barrett looked just as shocked as me. "Haven't learn your lesson, huh? This is the second time you've bumped into me! Can you please use your bloody eyes next time? Oh that's right.. You need glasses, don't you freak?"

"Me? I think you're talking about yourself! Piss off jerk!" I picked up my books and stomped off without looking back.

Little did I know that I forgot to pick up one book on the floor. That book is my diary and it could not be read by anyone because it has my deepest darkest secrets. And that book is now in the hands of Wade Barrett.


	6. Chapter 6

**[Natasha]**

"Are you sure it's not there?" Rose frowned. "Did you even bring it to school?"

Chemistry just ended and I just noticed that my diary is missing. I rummaged my backpack and turned over all the contents on the school table. "Yes I'm very sure I brought it to school. I always bring it to school! Urgh Rose, what am I going to do?" I started panicking. "That diary is personal. No one, and I mean, no one can ever read it! ARGHHH! What if someone read it? Worst of all, what if Wade -"

I stopped tracked on my words. Wade Barrett! Suddenly, it hits me. Wade and I both dropped our books on the floor just now and I must have forgotten to pick it up. So if it's not with me, then it must be with.. ARGH SHIT SHIT SHIT!

"Rose! We've got to find Wade now! Come on!"

**[Natasha]**

I could feel the rush of panic in every step I took. Rose and I are desperately searching for the Nexus. Darn it! Where the hell are they? I can already imagine Wade reading my diary.. Especially the most recent one about.. Argh! I shuddered at the thought of it. Okay I have to calm down! Maybe he hasn't read it yet..

"Hey Nat, we've searched everywhere.. Let's try the cafeteria." Rose said.

I nodded and we both quickened our pace. I pushed open the door and quickly scanned around. I spotted the Nexus huddled in a corner together, Wade was standing up and his back was facing me but I could see from my side view that he was holding something and he was reading something out loudly to the Nexus. I looked closer and.. It was my diary!

"Omg diary! You'll never guess what happen!" Wade read and imitated a girly voice. "I went out with Heath today and he's like the sweetest guy ever! He's super cute! He has the cutest smile and the cutest hair! Such a hottie!" The whole Nexus roared in laughter as Wade continued reading. "Oh diary, what should I do? I can't stop thinking about him.. I think I really like him!"

I froze. My worst fear has finally came true. I stood there in shock, completely lost for words. That jerk! How dare he!

"Owwwwww! What the – " Wade turned around as I took out my heels and threw them at him.

"WADE FUCKING BARRETT! WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" I stomped up to him and screamed at his face. I couldn't take it anymore. I was shaking with anger!

Everyone in Nexus looked up in alarm. I avoided looking at Heath. I don't dare look at him after Wade read out my diary. I could feel my cheeks burning with embarrassment but right now, all I feel like doing is killing Wade!

"Oh look who we have here! The silly little girl who's having a crush on Heath!" Wade snickered." He's so cute! He's so hot! Omg diary what do I do? Do I tell him that I love him?" He mimicked my voice and laughed in amusement.

"SHUT UP YOU JERK! GO TO HELL!" I shouted at the top of my voice. Wade just continued laughing. I saw Heath stood up. I quickly snatched my diary out of Wade's hands, turned around and stomped away.

I could feel hot angry tears flowing down my face. Everyone in the cafeteria was staring at me now as I ran out the door. But I didn't care. I could hear someone calling out my name, asking me to come back but I didn't. I kept on running and running. I searched for the nearest bathroom and locked myself inside the cubicle.

I burst into tears and I was sobbing harder than ever. I've never been so humiliated in my life! That douche bag Wade.. ARGH! He just humiliated me in front of everyone.. Including Heath. I can never face him again! How stupid am I to even like Heath! I felt like my heart has been ripped out of my chest. I wish the ground could just swallow me now so I don't have to face anyone. I covered my face with my hands and wept my poor heart out.

**[Heath]**

I looked at my watch. Where is Nat? Is she still locking herself up in the bathroom at school? Well, she has to go home sometime soon. I've been sitting at the sidewalk for 2 hours, refusing to enter my house. I've been waiting for her to come home.. Argh where is she? I have to talk to her. I still can't believe what Wade did just now. I wanted to help Nat but I was simply too shocked to do anything. I hope she doesn't think I'm siding Wade.. And after she ran off, I tried chasing her and calling her to come back but she refused.. Sigh.

I heard footsteps walking and I looked up. There she is!

"Nat!" I called out to her.

She looked up and her face was filled with tears. She started wiping those tears and continued walking away.

"Nat.. Please.. Listen to me.." I called out hopelessly to her but she didn't even turn back. I grabbed her wrist and whirled her around until we're finally face-to-face.

She started spilling out everything. "No, you listen to me. What I said was stupid.. And Wade is right. I'm a silly little girl. Why in the world do I have I crush on a guy like you? You're popular, you're good-looking and you can have any girl in school. I should just leave you alone." She said trying not to choke on her tears.

"No.. That's not –"

She ignored me and continued talking. "I bet you just want to laugh at me right now just like the rest of your awesome bros of Nexus. Go on, laugh at how stupid I am!

"Of course I won't –"

She cut me off again and continued, her voice getting louder. "All these time that you were trying to be nice to me.. It's just for show isn't it! The park, the ice-cream, being nice to Ash.. You're just trying to fool a dumb stupid girl like me!"

"Nat.. Please, listen –"

"So congrats Heath! You did it! You fooled me! I've been humiliated, embarrassed.. So you can just –"

This time I cut her off. I pulled her close to me and kissed her.


	7. Chapter 7

**[Natasha]**

I was caught off guard when he kissed me. His lips were soft and they felt so right on mine. He touched my cheeks softly and stroked it gently. I could feel my heart beating faster than ever. He looked into my eyes and I looked back into his, searching for answers.

"Nat, I've been trying to tell you from just now but you won't let me. So it's your turn to listen. I really like you. I've liked you from the minute I met you. Everything I do.. At the park, at the mall, with Ash.. Everything is real. My feelings for you are real. You're all I think about before I go to bed. You're the first thing I think about when I wake up from bed. Nat.. You're not a foolish girl. You're all I ever wanted.." Heath finally finished.

I feel all weak in the knees now. Nobody has ever confessed to me upfront like that. Heath is looking at me.. With full emotion.. I knew he wasn't lying. I could see it from his eyes. He was being completely honest with me.

"You're a really special girl, Nat.. And I want you to know that. When I see you, my heart does this crazy summersaults.." Heath looks slightly embarrass now. "I know that I'm rushing things.. But.. I really like you.."

Heath took my hand and looks me in the eyes. "Natasha Sanders, will you be my girlfriend?"

I feel like my lungs just closed and stopped breathing. _Will you be my girlfriend?_ I couldn't register those words in my head. I am too shock for words. I could just die happy right now. Heath just asked me to be his girlfriend!

Heath waited for me to answer but I was too choked up on my words. "Umm.. So the answer is no?" He asked, looking crestfallen.

I answered quickly, "No! It's a yes.."

"It's a no.. Or yes?" He asked again looking puzzled.

"No! It's a no to the first question and yes to the second question.."

Heath looks more confused than ever and I can't help laughing.

"What I meant is.. Yes, I'll be your girlfriend." I said with a smile.

**[Heath]**

Nat and I walked down the streets hand in hand. I just took her to see a romantic movie and we are now walking back home. I can't stop smiling. This seems like a dream. Here I am holding hands with the girl I love! I really couldn't believe it..

"Nat, will you pinch me?" I asked her.

She looked at me in confusion. "Why should I pinch you?"

"The girl I've been crushing on is now my girlfriend. Am I dreaming?" I asked in disbelief.

"Who's that crush of yours?" Nat asked jokingly.

"Oh I don't know.. Just this girl.." I teased.

She pretended to look confuse. " Oooooh I'm curious. Describe her to me!"

I thought for a moment and answered, "She has long silky black hair that always shines. She has a beautiful smile that can make me go crazy. She has the nicest pair of brown eyes that hypnotizes me. But do you know what I like most about her?"

She looks at me curiously. "What?"

"She always blushes and her cheeks turn red like a tomato!" I joked.

True enough, she started blushing and her cheeks turned crimson red. I couldn't stop laughing. She is so adorable!

"Ouch! That hurts!" I rubbed my arm as she pinched me softly. "You're a good pincher and a good puncher! I still can't forget how you used to punch me playfully.." I said with a smile.

She laughed and put her hands around my waist. I shifted my hand and put it around her shoulder so her head can lean on me. Her hair smells so good. I held her tight and I didn't feel like letting her go.

**[Heath]**

We finally reached Nat's doorstep and I kissed her goodnight.

"I'll see you tomorrow okay boyfriend" She said with a smile.

Boyfriend.. She just called me her boyfriend! That's like the sweetest word coming out from her mouth.

"Okay pretty girlfriend." I winked at her and she blushed.

I head inside my house and took a quick shower. I lay down on my bed thinking about everything that happened today. Suddenly, my hand phone rang. I grabbed my phone to check who was calling and I instantly grinned. It was my girlfriend.

"Hey babe. Why aren't you asleep yet?" I asked.

"I can't sleep baby.. Will you accompany me on the phone until I fall asleep?" Nat asked sweetly.

"Of course. I'll stay up all night on the phone with you until you sleep okay?"

We started talking about random things and she kept making me laugh so much. It's been 2 hours and finally, I heard a yawn. I started humming a lullaby on the phone and she stayed quiet listening to me hum.

"Nat.. Are you there?" I asked through the phone.

There was no answer but there were sounds of very soft snoring. It looks like she's already asleep.

I chuckled. "Nat, thank you.. Thanks for being with a messed up guy like me. I drink, I smoke, I club.. I know you don't like that but I'm kicking the habits away. You know why? Because I love you. I'm doing it just for you. If only you knew how much you mean to me. When I find out that you have the same feelings for me, I feel like I'm the happiest guy on this planet! You make me happy, you make me feel complete..We're going to make this relationship work. I love you Nat. Goodnight. Sweet dreams."

With that, I hung up the phone and went to bed with a smile plastered on my face.


	8. Chapter 8

**[Natasha]**

I was busy texting Heath and I can't stop grinning. I can't believe time has passed so fast.. It's already our third month anniversary! I know it's cheesy to celebrate monthly anniversaries.. But Heath and I find it cute. It's our little thing to celebrate it to show how much we love each other. Plus, it's fun right? And we always make it special no matter what. Being with Heath has been the best thing that has happened to me. I've been spending a lot of time with him lately and he's the only reason why I'm smiling every day. I was walking over to my locker when I saw something taped on it. Curious.. I went over to take a closer look..

It's a single red rose taped on my locker with a small card. I took it out and read it quietly to myself.

"Happy 3rd month anni baby! I have a surprise for you.. You'll find out later! Love, your cute boyfriend."

I smiled to myself. Aww! Is he the cutest or what? And I wonder what surprise he's talking about.. My thoughts were interrupted when I sensed someone behind me. I turned around and a tall figure was standing before me. Argh what does he want now?

Wade snatched the card out of my hand. "HEY!" I exclaimed loudly but he ignored and began to read it out loud. He laughed loudly and threw the card at my face.

"Please don't make me puke!" He pretended to gag and rolled his eyes. "And celebrating monthly anniversaries? That's so lame!" He kept on laughing to himself.

Argh what's the matter with him? Can he just mind his own business?

"Oh really? Well at least I have a boyfriend. What about you? Do I see you with a girl?" I pretended to scan around the hallway. "Aw no girl wants to date you? Well, I'm not surprise." I said sarcastically. I shut my locker and began to walk away, leaving him stumped there.

He grabbed my hand and turned me around. "Are you kidding me? Please! I'm Wade Barrett. I can date any chick I want!" He said coolly. "The thing I'm confuse about is.. Why would Heath date you? As far as I know.. My bros don't date hoes."

WHAT? Did he just call me a hoe? THAT DOUCHE BAG! That's it! He crossed the line! I raised my hand and I was about to give him a slap to his sorry face when an angry voice responded from nowhere.

"HEY! WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL HER?" I turned around and saw Heath walking over towards me, raising his voice at Wade. "Don't you talk to my girl like that! Who the hell do you think you are?" Heath is flaring up.

Wade looks taken aback. He obviously didn't expect Heath to hear him.. Let alone shout at him. "You're defending _her_?" He throws me a disgusted look. "Dude, I'm your bro!"

"Bros don't talk to their bros' girlfriend like that! Not cool man! She's my girlfriend. I have every right to defend her! If I see you talking to her like that, you're dead. And if you think I'm kidding.. Think again!" Heath took one last glance at Wade. He grabbed my hand and we walked away, leaving Wade looking angrier than ever.

**[Heath]**

I'm beyond pissed! Wade is just too much! I know Wade hasn't been happy about me dating Nat because of both their conflicts.. But seriously, if he can't accept us then that's too bad. It's been three months. Suck it up and deal with it! I can't have anyone talk to my girl like that.. I will beat the crap out of them. I looked over at Nat and she looked at me with a concerned face.. I tried to calm down and put on a fake smile for her.

"Thanks.. For just now.." Nat mumbled.

"No guy.. Not even my bros can talk to you like that. If Wade is bothering you again, you have to tell me okay?"

She smiled and nodded. I felt the anger in me starting to subside just by looking at her smile. It's amazing how her sweet face can calm me down so fast. I smiled back at her.

"So.. Did you like the rose and the little card?" I asked her trying to change the subject about Wade.

"That was very sweet of you! I love it." Nat kissed me on the cheek. "But what's the surprise?"

"Well, you just have to wait to find out.." I winked at her and she chuckled.

**[Natasha]**

"Ouch!" I almost stumbled on a rock. "Where are you taking me?"

Heath has blindfolded me and he refused to tell me where we are going. He keeps saying it's a surprise.. A millions thoughts are racing in my mind. I love surprises but he's making me more curious than ever! Plus, I keep stumbling every now and then. I can't see anything! I heard him chuckle.

"Hold on baby.. We're almost there.."

He took my hand and led the way. Where is he taking me to? I could feel the wind blowing mildly.. And I could hear the sounds of waves crashing against rocks.. He finally placed his hands gently over my eyes and took out the blindfold. I gasped.

There's a huge mat placed in front of us with candles in the middle. There's food and deserts including strawberries dipped in chocolate that Heath has set up and a bottle of sparkling apple cider. There was even a big bouquet of flowers at the side. Everything was set in place nicely.

"Heath! This is amazing! I've always wanted a candlelight dinner at the beach!" I said excitedly. I couldn't believe my eyes. He must have gone through all the trouble to set everything up!

"I know.. This is your idea of a perfect date right?" He smiled at me.

I was clearly impressed! But how did he know that I've always wanted a candlelight dinner at the beach? There's no way that he could figure it out that it's my kind of perfect date.. Wait a second..

"Heath.." I said slowly. "Has this have anything to do with Ash?"

"Yes.. No.. Maybe.. I don't know.." He said trying not to give the answer away. I can't help myself but to laugh.

No wonder Ash was asking me the other day what my type of perfect date is. It was weird that she was asking me out of the blue. So this must be the reason.. Heath got Ash to ask me that so he could set up a perfect date.. Just for me! Oh, how sweet is he!

"Aww thank you baby.. This is so romantic.." I gushed as I put my arms around his neck and pulled him close to me.

"Anything for my babygirl. Happy three months anniversary to us.." He whispered softly as he placed his hands around my waist and kissed my lips.


	9. Chapter 9

**[Heath]**

"Mhmm this is so good.. Here, try one!" Nat held out a chocolate-dipped strawberry. I opened my mouth and she fed me one.

"You're right.." I said chewing it slowly. "This is the best I've tasted! Maybe it's because you fed me.." I asked teasing her. In return, I took one strawberry and popped it into her mouth..

"Ouchhhhh! You bit me!" I said sucking on my thumb. She laughed and stuck out her tongue at me.

I smiled playfully. "Oh that's how you wanna play.." I dipped my fingers into the bowl of chocolate and smudged it on her nose. She giggled and pretended to look shock.

"There's more chocolate coming!"

She faked a gasp. "Ah nooooooooo!" She got up and started to run away from me, afraid that I will smudged more chocolate onto her. I laughed and started chasing after her.

"Gotchaaaaa!" I finally caught up to her and started smudging chocolate all over her face. Nat was giggling hysterically now, trying to avoid the chocolate. I slid my hand around her waist and twirled her around as she kept on laughing in happiness. I turned her around so she was facing me now. She looked at me with her big brown eyes. I pushed a strand of hair out of her face and she smiled. She looks like an angel under the bright moonlight.

"Nat.. You look so beautiful tonight." I spoke softly.

She stroked my cheek. "And you're the most handsome boy here tonight."

"I know.. I'm too hot to handle, right?" I joked. She laughed and kissed my forehead.

**[Natasha]  
**  
Heath and I just took a romantic stroll down the beach, hand-in-hand. We both lay down and I could feel the sand in my toes. I looked up at the many stars that are shining brightly.

"Wow.. I've never seen this many stars.. They're all so beautiful.."

"They're not as beautiful as you babygirl.." He kissed the top of my head and I could feel myself turning red. Lucky he couldn't see me..

"Baby, do you know that you're the best?" I looked up at the stars. "No star is shining brighter than you tonight.. I love you, Heath." I spoke to him lovingly.

"Aww.. I love you too, Nat.."

I snuggled up to him as he put his arms around me. I leaned closer to his chest and I could hear his heart beats. We both looked up at the sky, staying still for a moment just looking at the moon and stars.. I breathed in his sweet scent and closed my eyes.. I do not want to forget this day, every minute, and every second of it. It's not the scenery or the place that makes everything perfect. It's person that I'm with. Right now, everything seems perfect because I'm with Heath.

"Happy 3 months to us and more to come.." I mumbled softly and hugged him tight.

**[Wade]**

"Bro.. That's enough.. You've drank too much.." Justin approached me, feeling concern. I stared at him and he looked away. Who does he think he is to tell me to stop drinking? I'm Wade Barrett. Nobody tells me what to do!

"Shut up Justin.. Order me another glass.. " He sighed and went to the bartender.

I can't stop thinking about that stupid Heath and that dumb girl of his.. He dares to shout and threaten me.. ME! The leader of Nexus! The most popular guy in school! Nobody dares to do that. Heck, nobody even dares to look at me straight in the eye! When my name is mentioned, I strike fear in everyone's heart. Nobody messes with _the_ Wade Barrett. But that stupid girl.. Nat.. Some guts she have.. She dares to talk back to me.. She has no idea who's she messing with! I'm going to wreck her and make sure she's going to be sorry that she ever spoke to me..

Justin came back with another glass and I snatched it from him and gulped it down.

"Listen up.. All of you!" I wiped my mouth with my sleeve and looked at all the members of Nexus. "That stupid girl.. Nat.. She's pissing the crap out of me. And Heath.. He dares to shout at _me_.. I'm going to ruin them both. I have a plan.. And you're all going to help me."

The rest of the Nexus looks at each other, obviously not liking my idea.

"What? You have a problem with that?" I gritted my teeth.

"Umm Wade.. Heath is our bro. You can't just mess with his life.. He's one of us!" Justin spoke up, defending Heath. But by the looks of it, he looks like he regrets that he even spoke back to me.

"Do I look like I care?" I snapped. " I'm going to say this once and for all.. Get this into your tiny brain! NOBODY messes with me. I don't care if you're my bro or not.. Now you're all going to help me with this plan whether you like it or not!" I said in a final tone and they all nodded obediently.

I smirked and took another swig out of my glass. I've got a perfect plan..


	10. Chapter 10

**[Natasha]**

I felt somebody slide their hands around my waist and kissed my cheeks. Without turning around, I knew who it was. I recognized that familiar scent and soft, warm hands anywhere.

"Good morning, beautiful!" He greeted me with a warm smile. There was an air of contentment around him and he couldn't stop smiling.

"Hello handsome. You sure seem to be in a good mood today!" I beamed back at him.

"Yeah I am! Guess what.." He asked bursting with excitement. "You know the History test I've been worrying about the whole week?"

I nodded at him. How can I forget? He had such a hard time studying for the test because every time he opened his book, his eyes would start closing. He really hates History! I had to come over to his house every night just to help him study. The only way to motivate him to study is to make it fun. I had to try various ways to make it enjoyable and he would get little rewards if he got the answers right. And it worked! He was a History genius by the end of the night.

"Yeah baby.. How's the test today?" I asked him curiously.

He grinned. "Super easy! I could have done all the questions with my eyes closed! For the first time, I think I could get an A! It's all thanks to you.. Really, thanks for helping me babe. It means a lot!" He hugged me tightly.

"Aw that's great news!" I hugged him back and kissed him lightly on the lips. "Don't thank me, thank yourself for putting in the effort." I smiled at him.

I'm so proud of him! I guess our study dates worked out well. He looks extremely happy right now and he couldn't stop smiling. He looks so adorable grinning from to ear to ear! The sight of him being happy makes me happy.

**[Heath]**

I really owe everything to Nat. What an angel that girl is! I could just hug her forever! I wish I could repay her kindness for helping me.. She has no idea how thankful I am! And I really had a great time studying with her. Who knew studying could be so fun? Well, as long as she's around.. Doing anything and everything is fun!

I smiled as I walked down the hallway until I saw the Nexus.

Why are the Nexus huddled together in a corner? I could see Wade talking to them and they all looked dead serious.

".. And nobody tells Heath okay." Wade spoke softly to them.

Hmm? Did I just hear my name?

"Huh? Tell me what?" I spoke from behind and startled them all. They all jumped back in shock.

They straightened their backs and Wade looked at me in alarm. Wade quickly shot a look at the rest of the Nexus, as if telling them not to tell me anything. I looked at all of them and eyed them suspiciously. Why are they looking all serious?

"Ooooooo-kay. Spill it. What's going on?" I raised my eyebrows.

Wade laughed and punched my arm playfully. "Oh you curious fool. It's nothing.. Just that.. Umm.." He took a sideway glance at Justin."Justin likes this girl in her Math class. And we're just telling him how he should make a move on her.."

Justin nodded his head in agreement and laughed nervously.

"Ooooookay? But then why did you say nobody should tell me?" I was feeling doubtful.

"That's because..Uhh.. It's Alexa. And you said she was hot.. So I thought you might not like it if I ask her out." Justin said quickly.

I looked at each of their faces. They held their breath staring back at me. What are they hiding from me? Oh well, maybe I'm just being paranoid. I mean, I've always kinda knew Justin had a mini crush on her.. And he's always been the shy one to approach girls. So I guess it's not surprising that Nexus is trying to help him.

"Dude, I'm with Nat. I don't like Alexa. You should totally date her." I shrugged and gave Justin the thumbs up.

Wade looks relieved."So anyway, we're hitting somewhere tonight. You better come bro! We won't take no for an answer. You've been bailing on us a lot man!"

I thought for a moment. It is true. I've been spending so much time with Nat lately. I'm not complaining, of course. I really love her and seeing her every time makes my day. But I have been bailing out on my bros.. I feel bad now. I can't even remember the last time I went out with them!

"Alright.. I'll go.. Only because I miss you guys!"

**[Wade]**

"Do you really want to do this Wade? Maybe we shouldn't bother them.. We have no right to meddle with their love life.." Justin spoke up.

"Don't make me laugh! I don't give a hoot about them!" I barked. "Everyone is clear of the plan?" I asked the Nexus and they all nodded obediently.

I nodded back and smirked. Good! Finally, I will get my revenge against Heath and that stupid girl of his. I'll show them why nobody messes with _the_ Wade Barrett. After tonight, I'll make sure Nat will never want to see Heath ever again. I will make sure she will cringe hearing his name. I'll make sure she's sorry for falling in love with him.

My thoughts were interrupted as Heath finally came and he was frowning in disapproval. "What? We're going clubbing tonight? I told you I'm not into clubbing anymore.. You know my girl doesn't like it."

"Chillax! It's only for one night! She'll never know.. Come on!" I grabbed him by the arm and dragged him inside. The music was blasting loudly and the place was packed tonight. I could see Heath's eye wondering around the club. I could tell that he missed hanging out here.

"Well.. Yeah okay. It's only for one night.. " Heath finally agreed half-heartedly. "I kinda miss clubbing.. Just a little."

"Of course you miss clubbing. You haven't stepped in here for ages! So enjoy yourself tonight bro! Cheers!" I pushed a huge glass into his hand. He hesitated for a moment but took it.

"Hey, I'll give you 20 bucks if you can chug it down within 15 seconds." I made a bet with him. He looked at me and shrugged his shoulders.

A few people nearby got interested and leaned forward to watch the action chanting, "CHUG CHUG CHUG CHUG CHUG CHUG!"

Heath downed every single last drop within 8 seconds and slammed the glass on the table. Everyone nearby clapped, clearly impressed by him. Heath looks very pleased. "Don't mess with the champ!" He started flexing his muscles.

I laughed. "You're the real deal. Okay here's the 20 bucks." I handed the cash to him. "You know what, I'm glad that you finally come here with us bro! You're going to have the time of your life!"

Oh, that's right. I smiled gleefully to myself. Heath Slater, this is one night you will NEVER forget.

**[Wade]**

"Hey, look! That chick looks like Megan Fox!" I pointed at a random girl trying to distract Heath. He turned around, stretching his neck trying to find the look-alike. I quickly shot a look at Justin. He nodded and understood my signal. He took out a tiny silver bottle and tipped something inside a glass.

"I don't see any girl looking like Megan Fox." Heath returned his attention to me.

" I guess I was wrong." I pushed the glass that Justin has spiked towards Heath. "Since you haven't been drinking for so long, this is my treat. Drink up!"

He started shaking his head. "No, no. I don't plan on drinking that much tonight.."

"Come on, It's not every day you're coming here. You said you're going to enjoy yourself tonight! So go ahead and enjoy! The drinks are on me." I urged him further. "Don't be a loser dude, it's only for one night."

He looks uncertain now and his eyes were lingering on the drink. I knew Heath wasn't of fan of alcohol that much, but persuading him to drink is like stealing candy from a baby. Heath looked at me hesitantly. As I expected, he nodded and shrugged his shoulders. "Oh what the heck.. Just one more drink won't hurt."

"That's the way bro!" I nodded and pat his shoulders in approval.

He took the glass and started drinking it. I looked at the rest of Nexus and smirked in delight.


	11. Chapter 11

_Hey I'm so sorry that I've been missing for quite some time! I've been busy but now I'm making time to write. Whoever that is still reading, maybe you want to read back the previous chapters to refresh back your memory? If no.. Then okay. Haha I'm writing for fun anyway. Enjoy :)_

**[Wade]**

"Hahaha.. Hold my beer and watch this! "

"No, Heath.. What the hell are you doing!" I pulled him away from the crowd of the dance floor and dragged to him to where the Nexus are sitting at.

Anyone who saw the state of Heath right now would call him crazy. He was trying hard not to stumble but it was hard because he could hardly balance himself. His cheeks were flushed red. Heath has never been this high before. He kept slurring his words and everything he says doesn't even make sense anymore. At this point of time, any friend of Heath should be concerned seeing him in this state. But this is exactly what I want: Get him wasted. I'm going to get him so drunk he won't even know his own name!

"Uh-oh.. The room is tilted again." Heath started swaying around.

All of us stared at him. He's clearly beyond drunk!

"What now?" Justin murmured to me, still trying to grab hold of Heath.

I just gave him a sly smile. "Just you wait and see.."

I took out my hand phone and quickly send a text to someone:

_"Plan is going great. The last step is you. Meet me at SALT now - Wade"_

**[Wade]**

I kept a close watch on the door as Heath was now laughing randomly for no apparent reason. I raised my eyebrows at him. Damn, if only he knew how drunk he was right now. The door burst open and a gorgeous blonde woman in the shortest cropped red dress entered. She flipped her long blonde hair. All eyes were fixed upon her. I don't blame them. She's stunning! She caught my eyes and made her way over.

I grinned at her. "Serena, looking great as always! You know my boys right," I pointed at all of them. "But I don't think you've met Heath before."

Heath was now staring at Serena with his mouth wide open. "Wow.. You're.. WOW!"

Serena bats her eyelashes at him he just stares at her goofily.

Wade whispered to her softly, "You know what to do now right?"

Serena said calmly. "Got it covered. Don't you worry about a thing." She smirked, eyeing Heath with interest.

Wade nodded and checked his watch. "Good. I'll see you later." Wade looked over at the Nexus and they all left the club.

Heath didn't even notice that the Nexus had just left. He was busy staring at the voluptuous model-like girl. Serena sat beside Heath and crossed her long, lean legs. She hitched up her dress to make it look shorter and Heath was now staring at it absent-mindedly. Serena took Heath's hand and placed it on her leg, making him caress it.

"Wow bombshell.. You're sexy. Do you know that.. Sexy as hell!" Heath curled his lips.

She winked at him. "You're a charmer, aren't you bad boy." She stroked his cheeks and pulled him closer to her. Their lips were now inches away. "You're really hot, baby.. You're mine tonight.." She could now feel him breathing heavily on her neck. She mumbled softly into his ears, "Let's get out of here and go somewhere quiet.."

**[Serena]**

"Hold on a second.."

I fumbled for the keys in my clutch and opened the hotel door room. I turned around to face Heath and grinned at him. He looks sloppy with his messy hair and crumpled shirt. I grabbed his hand and pulled him inside.

"Whoaaaa!" He almost tripped on the carpet and fell onto to me. I pulled him closer to me by the collar of his shirt and starts kissing him on the neck. He moaned softly.

"You like that?" My hands traced down to the buttons of his shirt and I started unbuttoning it. Heath tried to pull back.

"I.. Shouldn't.. Do this.." He mumbled out the words.

"What are you talking about?" I stroked his cheeks softly and ran my hand through his soft hair. "This feels right baby."

I crushed my lips against him and he kissed me back passionately. His hands automatically started unzipping down my dress as I started pulling his shirt off him. My hands were placed firmly around his neck as we started kissing furiously.

I pulled him closer to me and secured him in my arms. "You're never going to forget this night baby.." I whispered in his ear and looked over at the tabletop. I grinned at the hidden camera.


	12. Chapter 12

**[Wade]**

"It's 3am.. Think it's time for us to go in?" I asked the rest of the Nexus. They all nodded in agreement. I knocked on the door three times and waited. Serena opened it and leaned against the door. She was in her bathrobe and she held a cigarette in her hand.

"What took you so long?" She asked impatiently, flipping her long blonde hair.

I smirked. "We didn't want to disturb your.. Ahh moment of magic."

She rolled her eyes. "I didn't even go there. Just making out, that's all."

"Spare me the details. You know what I want."

She walked over to the tabletop and took the hidden camera. She tossed it over to me casually. "Here you go. "

I pressed the play button and watched the video. "Perfect! This is gold! I owe you one, Serena."

She took a puff of her cigarette. "Don't mention it. What are you going to do with him now?" She glanced over at Heath.

I walked over to the bed to see a very drunken Heath fast asleep. I signaled to the rest of the Nexus to come over and carry him. "Get him a cab and bring him home. His keys are in his side pockets. Just make sure you do it quietly and you better not wake his family up. Get it? Good. Now go!"

**[Heath]**

"Krrrriiiiiiiiiing! Krriiiiiiiiing! Krriiiiiiiiiiing!"

What is that sound? Arghh! Shut up! I slammed the snooze button on my alarm clock and rolled over in my bed. Holy crap. I pressed my hands to my forehead. This piercing headache isn't doing me any good. It feels like somebody just hit me hard in the head with a sledgehammer. I sat up slowly and rubbed my forehead. No kidding, the pain is killing me! What happened last night? All I could remember was.. Argh.. Even my memory is a bit fuzzy right now. I only remembered the Nexus and lots of drinking.

I grabbed my phone out my pocket. Uh-oh, a gazillion missed calls and messages from Nat. I hope I didn't get her too worried. I quickly sent a text back to her.

"Sorry baby, phone on vibrate mood. Meet you in school. Love you."

I tossed my phone aside and covered my face with my hands. Why can't I remember anything that happened last night? I don't even know where I went. Heck, I don't even know how I got home!

**[Natasha]**

"Hey, are you okay?" Rose asked me. "You seem a little down."

"Yeah, I'm okay." I lied. " Hey, I'll meet you at the cafeteria later. I'm gonna drop of my Math book in the locker." Rose nodded and walked away while I made my way to my locker.

No, of course I'm not okay. I'm worried sick for Heath. He didn't text me. He didn't call me. He didn't even wish me goodnight like how he did every other night. I'm probably thinking too much.. Maybe he's just busy or something. But I can't deny that I'm disappointed. The least that he could do is text me back last night. Sigh, just let it go. Maybe he's out with the Nexus.

I looked up. Speak of the devil. There is Wade, stopping for a drink at the water cooler. He is now making his way over. Obviously he's spotted me. I gritted my teeth. I guess he's coming over for a pointless fight as usual. Here we go again..

But he didn't stop and come over. He looked at me smirked and.. And he just walked off. I looked back and stared at him in confusion as he walked over to Nexus. Wow, this is new and definitely a first. Wade Barrett just walked past me and ignored me! All I got is a smirk. That's all! No bickering nor stupid comments. That has never happened before. It must be my lucky day, I thought to myself.

I opened up my locker and put my textbook inside when a white envelope fell out of it. Huh, what's this? I picked it up curiously and looked at the cover. It says, "View alone." That's weird. I tore the envelope open and inside is a disc. I raised my eyebrows and looked around the hallway. Who could have placed this inside my locker?

**[Natasha]**

I kept wondering about the sender that dropped the disc in my locker. Why would someone send me a mysterious disc? Curiosity got to the best of me. I looked at my watch. I've got more than enough time. I placed the disc in my bag and headed to the library. I searched around for a computer that is not in use and rushed to the seat. I took the disc out, inserted it in and pressed play. I soon regretted playing the video.

My jaw dropped. Is that.. Wait.. That couldn't be.. It can't be.. Heath?

On the screen is a video of two half-naked people making out on a bed. One of them is a random girl and the other is my boyfriend. MY. BOYFRIEND.

No.. No.. Nooooooo! My heart sank. I could hear voices screaming in my head telling me that this can't be true. I don't want to believe that it is true! I covered my face in my hands. Heath just cheated on me. How could he? After all that we've been through.. After all those sweet words that he's said to me.. Do I really mean nothing to him at all? Is he just throwing this all away to cheat with that girl? I looked up at the screen to check the date of the video. My eyes widened in horror. Yesterday. This happened yesterday. I shook my head trying to control myself but I couldn't. Hot angry tears were now streaming down my face. It feels like someone just stabbed my heart over and over again. And that someone is the person I love the most.

I instantly stopped the video. I took the out the disc and dumped it inside my bag. I couldn't believe my eyes.. I couldn't believe what I just saw. Heath.. That bastard! I'm going to kill him!


	13. Chapter 13

**[Heath]**

I checked my phone. I've tried calling and texting Nat. But she kept rejecting my calls and she's not answering my messages. That's odd, I thought to myself. I shut my locker and turned around. Hey, it's Nat! I smiled warmly at her.

"Hey babe, what's up! Sorry I didn't get to –"

_PIAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!_

I looked at Nat in shock and my mouth just dropped wide open. She just slapped me hard on the face in front of everyone and all eyes are on us now. Everybody looks stunned. The only person that doesn't look sorry is Nat.

"You asshole! Here I am actually giving a fuck about you all night trying to call you and text you but there's no fucking reply! And there you are happily getting it on with some bitch and having her stick her tongue down your throat. What the fuck were you thinking?" Nat screamed at me. Her face looks livid!

The slap gave me a jolt. But the words she spat at me hit me like a ton of bricks. I was completely taken aback. I couldn't even digest everything that she said to me. All that is going through my head is: What did I do wrong? Why is she even screaming her head off at me? I've never seen Nat look this furious! I touched my cheek where she hit me and looked at her. Thousands of questions kept running through my mind.

"Nat.. What is going on?" I asked hesitantly after a moment of shock.

"Oh please, stop pretending like you don't know!" She bellowed at me. "I just saw the video. Wow, very nice. I bet you and that filthy girl had the time of your life!"

"What?" I blurted out in shock. "What girl are you talking about? And what video?"

Her eyes flashed with anger. She looks like a ticking bomb that is about to explode any time soon. "What girl?" She laughed mockingly. "Seriously? Are you fucking kidding me?"

She took out something from her bag and threw it at me. "Why don't you see for yourself!"

I looked at disc that has landed on the floor. I picked it up and surveyed it. I was completely stunned. I have never been more confused in my life. What the hell does this disc have to do with me? I honestly have no idea what she's talking about! She's just screaming and yelling at me for no apparent reason.

"Babe.." I spoke softly. "I don't understand.."

She stared me down and threw her hands up in frustration. "Heath, are we really going to play this I-really-don't-know-what-I-did-wrong game? You disappoint me. You really did." Her mouth quivered and her voice trembled a little. "I just don't understand why you have to do it. If you're not happy with this relationship, just leave. You don't have to hurt me this way by cheating on me with another girl.." She looked away. I knew she was about to cry.

My heart just sank. I don't know what to do. I want to hug her so badly.

"Nat, what are you talking about? I've never cheated on you! You're the only girl I love! Why would I cheat on you?" I looked at her in desperation. "Believe me, Nat.. Please, believe me."

"Stop feeding me with your lies and bullshits." She started screaming again and I jumped in shock. "I've had enough! We're done. Do whatever you want. I don't care." She started walking away.

I grabbed her arms and made her face me. I placed both my hands softly on her cheeks. She struggled to move away but I held her firmly. "Look at me, Nat. Look into my eyes. Tell me now, do you think I'm lying?" Her brown eyes stared directly into mine, searching for answers. "Do you trust me?" I asked her softly. Tears are now welling up in her eyes. It almost killed me to see her looking this hurt. She pushed my hands away. "No.. Not anymore."

"Nat.. Please.." I pleaded softly. I looked at her and I could feel my heart being ripped out of my chest. But she just looked at me blankly like I don't mean anything to her anymore.

She shook her head. "You're useless and disappointing."

She then stormed off, leaving me dumbfounded. I wanted to call her back but my feet were glued to the ground. I'm astonished. I was lost for words. But even more than that, I was crushed. The girl I loved just called me useless and disappointing. And the worst part is that I don't even know why. I tried my hardest to suppress myself from breaking down. Before I knew it, a teardrop rolled down my cheek. I didn't care who was looking. I was down on my knees. I couldn't take it anymore.

**[Natasha]  
**  
I ran and ran. I don't know where I am going but I didn't care. I just want to get away from everyone. A trail of tears kept free-falling down my face. I'm not crying because I'm angry or sad. I'm crying for the fact that I love Heath so much that it just hurts me to let him go. He means so much to me and I trust him with all my life. Do you hear that, Heath? That's the sound of my heart breaking.

"Nat?" A familiar voice spoke.

I looked up and was surprised to see a tall figure standing before me. I thought I was alone sitting at the top stairs of the school. The figure bent down and sat beside me. He's the last person that I expect to be with right now.

"What are you doing here, Wade? Go away. I'm not in the mood." I wiped my tears away roughly. Great, the last thing I need is Wade Barrett to see me cry.

He chuckled and spoke softly. "I'm not here to fight with you.. I heard what happened. I'm sorry about that."

"Yeah, sure you are. The famous Wade Barrett is sorry for me. If you're trying to make me laugh, thanks. It's working." I said flatly. "Now you can go away."

I covered my face with my hands. What is he still doing here? Can he just go away and leave me alone? I'm seriously not in the mood. I'm already having a bad day. He's just making it worse.

"I'm not as mean as you think I am, Nat." He chuckled again. "Yes, I fight with you a lot.. But I'm still human. So let me be human and try to make you feel better."

He took my hands away so I'm no longer covering my face. He then pulled me into a hug.


End file.
